


Cuerpo a cuerpo

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se encuentra indispuesto para participar en una de las galas del Ministerio y Kingsley le pide ayuda a su jefe de protocolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El hechizo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Esta historia la escribí para Maye, ya que ella era mi Secret Valentine en la HSB.

Draco piensa que su trabajo es sencillo. Le pagan por hacer algo que haría de buen gusto sin necesidad de cobrar, pero claro, su tiempo es oro, así que he ahí la controversia.

Aun así, ser el jefe de Protocolo en el Ministerio de Magia no es un trabajo que le venga muy grande. Si fuese por él, enseñaría a todo el mundo; magos y brujas, mestizos o sangrepuras a comportarse como es debido. No es algo que cueste tanto, la verdad.

De todas formas, llegar a ser jefe le ha costado sudor, ya que no cualquier día ponen a un marcado delante de una jefatura en el Ministerio. Así que aunque se ha esforzado más que ningún otro de sus compañeros, ahora sabe que ha merecido la pena y que a partir de ese momento, todo irá mucho mejor.

Mientras está pensando en todas esas cosas oye el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada con insistencia. Con un pase de varita la abre con suavidad y deja pasar a uno de sus chicos, uno al que contrató cuando ascendió y al que utiliza más como lechuza que con el verdadero cargo con el que accedió al puesto.

—Señor —le dice algo cohibido—, el jefe dice que necesita que vaya a su despacho inmediatamente.

—Dile a Bergson —añade sin levantar si quiera la vista de sus documentos—, que me da igual lo que hayan hecho en esa recepción, estoy muy ocupado.

—No, señor —carraspea incómodo—, no se trata de mi jefe, si no del suyo, del Ministro.

—Maldita sea —se levanta de inmediato dejando caer varios pergaminos en el camino—, es el Ministro; di Ministro, no jefe —murmura mientras se acomoda la túnica y desaparece por la puerta lanzándole una mirada que promete una no muy amigable charla luego.

Prácticamente corre hasta la oficina del Ministro. Sabe que tiene que ser urgente, ya que desde que ha ascendido no ha sido solicitado personalmente para nada. Quizás tenga que ver con la recepción que habrá en el ministerio dentro de una semana, con motivo del décimo aniversario de la caída del Voldemort, a dónde sabe que va acudir bastante gente importante. Se sentiría congratulado si el Ministro le pidiese que interviniera directamente, en vez de mandar a alguno de sus subalternos como es costumbre, eso querría decir que solo confían en él para ese trabajo, porque sabe que nadie podría hacerlo de forma más perfecta que él. Aunque eso suponga perderse la fiesta como invitado.

Cuando llega al despacho, golpea muy suavemente, espera en silencio y a los pocos segundos el Ministro en persona le abre la puerta, tiene cara de pocos amigos y parece algo agitado, como si hubiese estado discutiendo con alguien minutos antes. No suele si quiera oírle alzar la voz, así que eso le llama poderosamente la atención.

El Ministro le pide que se siente en un sillón burdeos que tiene algo apartado del escritorio, dándole a entender que la charla tiene algo de matiz personal. Él se queda cruzado de brazos, con la túnica del Winzengamot aun puesta, supone que porque acaba de llegar de alguna reunión, o de un juicio y entonces se da cuenta de que está mirando a una figura que se encuentra tras una cortina y que parece estar observando el falso exterior. O lo que es más posible. Evadiendo la mirada del ministro.

Lo único que puede ver de esta persona, que está de lado y medio oculta por la tela ámbar, es que lleva un brazo en cabestrillo y se sujeta de una vara metálica que va desde su codo hasta el suelo, tiene que ser algo muggle, porque jamás ha visto a ningún otro mago utilizarla.

—¿Me citó, Ministro? —pregunta intentando romper ese silencio incómodo en el que están sumidos.

—Sí, señor Malfoy —responde mientras rodea el sillón y termina sentado sobre su propio escritorio—. Empecemos esta reunión —Draco se endereza entonces—. ¡Harry! Tú también.

Y entonces, de detrás de la dichosa cortina, aparece la cabeza siempre alborotada de Potter, que con cara de malas pulgas abandona su sitio junto a la ventana y a regañadientes se sienta junto a él. Mientras se acerca, observa cómo cojea y se ayuda de la vara metálica para caminar, luego, toma asiento; pero su mirada de resignación no cambia ni un ápice.

—Bien, le he traído aquí porque necesito sus servicios —dice Shacklebolt dirigiéndose únicamente a Draco—. Como ve, el señor Potter no podrá acudir a la recepción del sábado.

—Claro que puedo ir —interrumpe el moreno que se ha cruzado también de brazos. Draco lo mira de reojo y no puede ocultar su inconformidad ante una actitud tan infantil—, es usted quien no me lo permite.

—A lo que íbamos —añade Kingsley ignorándolo por completo—, no puede ir y necesito que hagas lo mismo que hiciste cuando no pude asistir a aquella convención porque me encontraba con viruela de dragón.

—Pero Ministro… —para de hablar un segundo y mira a Potter; por su expresión está seguro de que no tiene ni idea de lo que le están pidiendo— es… es diferente, yo le sustituí como un favor personal, además, sabe que ya no lo hago y…

—Espera —interrumpe Harry, y Draco desea que por fin el gryffindor se haya percatado de lo que va la cosa y se niegue, porque así él tendría la oportunidad de salir indemne de aquella situación y su valor profesional se quedaría intacto—. ¿Qué es eso de sustituirme? ¿ _Sustituirme_? ¿Por quién? ¿Por Malfoy?

Harry suelta una única y sonora carcajada que suena sobre todo irónica. El rubio se da cuenta de que no es precisamente un artista de las sutilezas.

—Harry, Draco ha hecho esto más veces de las que te imaginas, pero solo con altos cargos. Se mantiene en estricto secreto, por eso nadie sabe nada. Se trata de un servicio que se presta desde el departamento de Protocolo Ministerial. Si un miembro importante no puede acudir a un evento por cualquier motivo, el señor Malfoy lo sustituye con poción multijugos y un potente e innovador hechizo de su propia invención.

—Ni con todo el multijugos del mundo mágico sería capaz de pasar por mí —dice Harry—, en cuanto le salga ese aire petulante que tiene sabrán que no soy yo.

—Perdona que discrepe, Potter —le hierve la sangre al pensar que no ha cambiado nada, ni un poco; pero no, sigue comportándose como un niño malcriado, ¿y se supone que el que tiene que cargar con ese sobrenombre más a menudo es él?—, ¿no has oído la parte del hechizo? Con él, tú estarás todo el tiempo consciente dentro de mí, es como si manejases mi cuerpo de algún modo. No tienes libre albedrío, por supuesto, pero podrás oír y ver todo lo que yo vea y oiga; y podrás hablar por mí. Además, oiré tus pensamientos como si llevase uno de esos micrófonos muggles y podrás dirigir mis pasos.

—Vaya —dice Harry bastante asombrado—, sí que lo tienes todo bajo control.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes, lo creé yo. Nunca dejaría ningún cabo suelto. Es un sistema que te permitirá manejar mi cuerpo —Harry deja escapar una risa floja—. Compórtate de una  vez, Potter; y por supuesto, no te emociones, seré tú con multijugos…

Harry alza una ceja y le mira escéptico.

Intenta negarse al menos durante media hora más, pero parece que está más que decidido. Al menos se tranquiliza al observar que a Malfoy le hace exactamente la misma gracia que a él, aunque claro, el rubio sabe disimularlo demasiado bien para su gusto. De lo que está seguro es de que aquello no acabará bien, además, sigue pensando que para el sábado estará en perfectas condiciones, eso seguro. Así que se tranquiliza con ese pensamiento. Lo toma como un mantra. Tiene que ir a ese evento, no puede permitir que Malfoy interactúe con sus amigos y antiguos compañeros.

Mientras Draco y Kingsley ultiman detalles, los vuelve a interrumpir.

—Mira, Malfoy, me parece que ese invento tuyo es excelente, pero yo para el sábado estaré perfectamente.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —le corta Shacklebolt rápidamente mientras lo mira con severidad—, y haz el favor de no volver a repetirlo. Se hará así y no hay discusión —Harry suspira resignado y observa cómo el slytherin mal disimula una risa—. Además, tenemos tiempo para perfeccionarlo. ¿O te has olvidado de que mañana por la noche tienes que asistir a la graduación de la promoción de los de primer año? Ya saben que no presentarás la ceremonia, como se había acordado en un primer momento, pero tendrás que asistir y a la fiesta de después también.

Harry sigue resoplando, maldiciendo entre dientes y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Kingsley termina de hablar con Draco, excluyéndolo completamente de una conversación en la que él es el principal afectado. Perfecto.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Harry ha olvidado por completo que esa noche Draco hará de él en la ceremonia y fiesta del Ministerio, así que cuando a las cinco y media, llaman a la puerta, sale en pantalones de pijama y medio dormido a abrir. Draco le espera justo al otro lado y no podría haber mayor diferencia con su indumentaria, ya que viene con un traje y una túnica bastante elegante.

El rubio, nada más abrir, le mira de arriba abajo como si llevase puesta una bolsa de basura. Harry piensa que Draco tendrá hasta los calzoncillos de marca y planchados.

—Has llegado pronto —dice intentando disimular la sorpresa—, suponía que hasta las seis o seis y media no vendrías.

—Esa era la hora acordada, sí, pero he preferido venir antes ya que me gustaría ultimar contigo algunos detalles antes de que hagamos esto oficialmente.

Harry se aparta de la puerta y lo deja pasar, tampoco es que tenga muchas más opciones.

Draco avanza por su casa sin mirarlo, sorteando un cojín que hay en el suelo, y sin siquiera arrugar su traje, se sienta frente a él. Harry se pregunta esta vez, si lo que lleva planchado es el pelo, pues no ha visto ni un solo hilo moverse. Entonces se imagina al estirado de Malfoy intentando aplacar su propio pelo cuando se haya transformado en él, y se ríe solo.

Durante unos segundos se miran en silencio. Harry imagina que estará estudiando su cuerpo ya que tendrá que llevarlo durante esa noche, y el día del décimo aniversario.

De repente, Draco carraspea y vuelve a prestarle atención.

—A ver, Potter. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: tú no quieres hacer esto, yo tampoco. Hay que hacerlo porque el trabajo de ambos depende de ello, así que te propongo colaboración. Yo puedo saber lo que quieres que haga en todo momento. Si quieres que vaya hacia la derecha, que me siente… pero no estoy obligado a hacerlo, así que no te creas que tendrás poder sobre mí. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro, sino esto se pude convertir en una broma muy pesada. Y yo soy una persona que se toma en serio su trabajo. En el momento en el que intentes alguna jugarreta, me iré de la fiesta inmediatamente.

Harry lo escucha todo estoico. Ni que fuese un crío. Él sabe comportarse, además, si hace alguna tontería va a ser él el que salga perjudicado. A fin de cuentas, lo que pase, pasará con su apariencia.

—Creo que yo tengo más que perder que tú, así que trato hecho —dice alzando su mano. Draco la toma y la estrecha—. Ahora quiero que me expliques con detalle que podré hacer, ver o decir.

Draco sonríe y comienza a explicarle todas las posibilidades; está muy orgulloso de su hechizo y no duda en presumir de él, además, tampoco puede negar que se hincha de satisfacción con la cara de asombro y perplejidad que pone Potter cada vez que le explica algo.  Ha olvidado que Potter, al contrario que él, es alguien que sí expresa lo que piensa y parece bastante asombrado y de buena manera con sus logros.

Media hora antes de la ceremonia, Draco se encuentra de pie delante de Harry mientras este le enseña y le indica el traje que debe ponerse.

—Bien, ya está todo claro, ahora voy a tomarme la poción multijugos —el rubio sostiene el frasco entre sus manos y justo cuando va a dar el primer sorbo siente la mano de Potter sobre su antebrazo—. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta arrugando el entrecejo.

—No quiero sonar arrogante, pero si no quieres que tu camisa sufra ningún desperfecto te sugiero que te la quites antes de que te haga efecto la poción. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mis brazos y mis hombros son bastante más grandes que los tuyos.

Draco lanza una mirada barredora y apreciativa antes de contestar.

—Dilo, Potter, no hace falta que seas sutil. Está claro que nuestros músculos más desarrollados se encuentran en diferentes partes de nuestra anatomía. El mío está aquí —dice señalándose la cabeza—. Y los tuyos repartidos en otros lugares menos interesantes. No debes sentirte inferior por ello.

Lo ha dicho con algo de burla, no iba completamente en serio, pero no espera para nada que de repente Harry estalle en carcajadas.

—A veces tienes gracia —añade a continuación ante la mirada interrogante del rubio.

Harry lo observa desabrocharse la camisa y ponerse su propia ropa sin mayor dificultad. Y ahora sí que se aprecia la diferencia en sus constituciones. El traje le viene algo corto de mangas y piernas, pero le queda bastante ancho.

—Bien —suspira mirándolo con sus grandes ojos grises por última vez aquella noche—. Ahora voy a ser el jodido héroe del mundo mágico —dice más para sí mismo.

Y sin más dilación vacía sobre su boca el vial de poción.

Harry observa bastante curioso cómo Malfoy pasa de medir más de un metro ochenta, a apenas llegar al metro setenta y cinco. También, cómo su cuerpo comienza a hincharse, como cuando a un globo le meten aire. Y mira con fascinación cómo sus ojos se tornan verdes, cómo su piel pasa de pálida a ligeramente bronceada, y el cabello rubio y suave se vuelve cada vez más oscuro y áspero.

Aquello no puede rebatirlo, el pelo de Malfoy es infinitamente mejor que el suyo.

Durante un rato ambos se miran sin saber qué hacer o decir. Harry ya ha experimentado el verse a sí mismo en otras ocasiones, así que tampoco es que esté muy asombrado. No, lo que realmente le fascina, es que ese alguien sea Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno, pues voy a terminar de arreglar este desastre —dice señalándose el pelo moreno—, necesitarás unos retoques antes de salir.

—Tampoco te esmeres mucho, a la gente le encanta mi pelo revuelto —añade con una sonrisa.

En cuanto termina de decirlo Draco lo mira con una ceja alzada sin llegar a creerse eso del todo. Lo duda. Él jamás admitiría a una persona mal peinada en una fiesta. Niega con la cabeza, dándolo por imposible y sale de la habitación.

Una vez listo, se mira al espejo de todos los ángulos posibles, no quiere sorpresas y eso suele pasar cuando usas un cuerpo que no es tuyo, pero tiene que admitir que el de Potter es bastante simétrico y sin nada a lo que tenga que poner alguna pega, lo tiene todo perfectamente colocado en su sitio. Tanto, que siente unas irrefrenables ganas de tocar algunas, pero se abstiene, porque él es un auténtico profesional.

Nada más salir de la habitación se encuentra con el verdadero Potter sentado en el sofá y nota como le dirige una mirada más que apreciativa.

—No seas narcisista, Potter. Eres tú —dice socarronamente mientras se sacude el traje.

—Ya —afirma sin apartar la vista—. Pero mi yo, _tú,_ se ve mucho mejor que mi yo, _yo_. Y eso me parece algo… inquietante.

—Se llama buen gusto. Despídete de él, Potter, porque te va a durar poco. Exactamente lo mismo que la poción multijugos.

Sin poder remediarlo, Harry vuelve a reírse, no recordaba que el sarcasmo de Draco fuese tan gracioso en el colegio. Quizás es el hecho de que ahora no va dirigido a su madre muerta.

—Bien, repasemos —comienza a enumerar Draco mientras se anuda los gemelos de la camisa—: Prohibido interrumpirme mientras hablo, quedarías como un imbécil, ya que parece que discutes contigo mismo. Te recomiendo que estés solo mientras dura el hechizo y que intentes tener los ojos tapados; vas a ver lo mismo que yo vea y sería muy confuso para ti y podrías hacerte daño si caminas. Si tú hablas, yo hablo, si piensas solo yo puedo oírte. Al igual que tú oirás lo que yo piense. No puedes manejar mi cuerpo, pero si piensas en sentarte o caminar, lo haré.

—Bien —dice algo divertido— eso te convierte en un perrito…

Draco prefiere ignorar eso, así que cierra los ojos y cuenta mentalmente hasta diez.

—Después de aclarar lo más importante —continúa como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido— me voy. Te recomiendo que hagas lo que te he dicho, que te tumbes o sientes en un sitio cómodo y te tapes los ojos.

* * *

 

Cuando Draco llega a la recepción se da cuenta de que jamás ha sido tan observado. Y ya es mucho decir. Él está acostumbrado a que las miradas se posen en él, que le miren de reojo e incluso a oír algún que otro comentario mal intencionado. Pero no está preparado para todas esas miradas, pendientes de él como si esperasen que de repente fuese a salvar a un cachorro o a un bebé de un incendio. Como si fuese Merlín reencarnado o pudiese hacer cosas que los demás no pueden hacer. Es una especie de fanatismo absurdo.

Se pregunta qué sentirá Potter cuando todo el mundo lo observa de esa manera.

“Actualmente indiferencia” oye en su cabeza, “al principio me sentía incómodo y no sabía cómo comportarme, pero ya ha dejado de afectarme que la gente me mire de esa forma”.

Draco recuerda en ese instante que todo lo que piensa le llega a Potter como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación telefónica. Deja de pensar en ese mismo instante. Ha tenido un descuido muy tonto.

Durante un rato, está apoyado sin más junto a la barra bebiendo whisky de fuego y charlando mentalmente con Potter sobre la indumentaria de alguno de los invitados. Bueno, la verdad es que es más como él criticando el poco sentido del gusto y el gryffindor riendo a carcajadas.

“¿Sabes?” piensa en una ocasión, “Cuando la petulancia va dirigida a otros puede llegar a ser divertida”

El primer obstáculo de la noche es la llegada de gente que comienza a saludarlo y a charlar con él. Draco se da cuenta de inmediato de la incomodidad de Potter y que no es precisamente dado a socializar. Mantiene varias conversaciones por sí mismo.

Harry a su vez se pregunta en qué momento Draco se ha convertido en un animal social, lo oye diluir conversaciones, detallar, improvisar, reír, alagar… realmente es entretenido mantener una conversación con él.

“Gracias Potter, sé que soy una persona muy interesante”

Le responde inmediatamente con una sonrisa. Y siente a Potter reírse también.

Mientras saluda a la mujer de un auror ya retirado que le ha apretado la mano durante toda la conversación, puede oír a Potter en su mente perfectamente.

“Mierda, mierda mierda…”

Draco gira disimuladamente la mirada y observa a Weasley y a Longbottom acercándose.

“Me dijeron que no iban a venir, que cabrones”

Puede notar la molestia de Harry, así que piensa que se los quitará de encima rápidamente.

“¿Qué hago?” pregunta mientras los observa a pocos metros.

“Nada, salúdalos y veré que les digo… esto no me puede estar pasando… Odio que puedas oír todo lo que pienso” Añade en última instancia, aunque Draco puede comprenderlo, en ese momento es algo que él también piensa.

Esperan a que lleguen ellos. A Harry aquella situación no le gusta una mierda. Supone que Ron comenzará a criticar a alguien en cuanto llegue y espera que no se haya encontrado a Draco esa mañana en el ministerio ni en el callejón Diagon, porque si no, le espera una retahíla sobre el “maldito hurón albino” que no sabe si su némesis aguantará.

“Potter, ¿Tengo que volver a repetirte que oigo absolutamente todo lo que piensas? Maldita sea la comadreja.”

Harry esta vez ríe de puros nervios y desesperación.

En cuanto llega, Ron lo primero que hace es darle un enérgico golpe en el hombro, y el rubio agradece que no sea el suyo propio, de ser así es más que probable que hubiese terminado en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —pregunta—. Pensé que no venías.

—Ya, pero sabes cómo es Hermione. Si no venía, me castraba.

—Pues vaya calzonazos —suelta Draco.

“¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy?” piensa rápidamente Harry.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Ron que no entiende a qué ha venido eso.

—Quiero decir que como es que al final no has podido escaquearte, colega —dice, ahora con plenos poderes Harry.

—Pues porque así al menos esta noche mi madre tiene a Rose, y podemos estar solos después —añade Ron alzando ambas cejas—. Oh, mirad, por ahí van mis canapés favoritos —dice siguiendo a un camarero con la mirada.

En cuanto sale tras los aperitivos, tanto Harry como Draco respiran tranquilos. Pero para martirio de ambos, Neville no solo se queda, sino que lo agarra fuerte de un brazo y lo lleva un poco a parte para contarle algo.

—Oye Harry —susurra—, no es por fastidiarte la noche, pero Julien está buscándote. Anda con el resto del personal administrativo, lo he visto cerca de los lavabos.

En cuanto termina de decirlo, hace una mueca en mudo entendimiento y se va colocándose bien la corbata.

“¿Quién es ese Julien?” pregunta Draco medianamente intrigado.

“Alguien a quien debemos evitar si quieres que esto salga bien”

“Pues dime al menos cómo es, sino, no sé cómo esperas que lo evite.

Harry resopla algo frustrado

“Veamos, es rubio, alto, ojos azules, sonrisa falsamente encantadora. Corbata morada a cuadros…”

“¿Lo has visto ya?”

“No.”

“¿Y cómo sabes que llevará esa corbata?”

“Porque se la regalé yo”

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y le da otro sorbo a su copa, no le da realmente importancia, así que sigue con su paseo y sus charlas.

Pronto se da cuenta de que debe charlar más con la gente si no quiere dejar a Potter como un loco autista, ya que lleva prácticamente toda la noche hablando con él y pronto va a parecer que necesita ayuda psicológica.

Conversa con varios aurores y sus parejas, con un inefable que más bien escucha y también con Dean Thomas y Cho Chang, ambos empleados del Ministerio. Todo está relativamente tranquilo hasta que Malfoy le confiesa algo.

“Necesito ir al baño, Potter” dice con urgencia.

“Aguántate, dentro de pocos nos iremos”

“De eso nada, por fuera seré tú, pero  por dentro sigo siendo yo así que lo siento, pero mi vejiga está a punto de estallar”

“Joder, está bien, pero mientras lo haces procura tener cuidado, como bien has dicho, por fuera soy yo”

Draco se da cuenta entonces y suelta una carcajada. Varios hombres a su alrededor lo miran como si estuviese loco o muy borracho.

“Y no se te ocurra beber más en lo que queda de noche” añade Harry.

Entra al baño y se acerca a los urinarios dando pequeños y vergonzosos saltitos. Se baja la cremallera del pantalón lo justo e imprescindible. Y aunque lo intenta, al final le gana la curiosidad y no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia abajo.

Sus ojos, en este momento verdes, se abren desorbitadamente.

“Por el amor de Merlín, Potter” piensa con una sonrisa de medio lado, “¿Esto te venía de serie?”

Harry lo intenta, pero finalmente no puede evitar reírse ante aquella expresión, aunque intenta fingir que le molesta.

“No mires”

“Lo necesitaba, al menos si no querías que mease en la pared”

Termina de hacerlo y mientras acaba de colocarse bien los pantalones, siente unas manos sobre sus caderas.

Algo asustado se gira inmediatamente.

“Mierda, no… maldita sea” oye la voz de Harry dentro de su cabeza.

No hay que ser muy inteligente, aunque Draco lo es.

Alto, pelo rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo tallado con cincel divino… ese debe de ser el tal Julien. Potter no le había dicho que el tipo tenía tendencias acosadoras. Le está agarrando con insistencia y de una manera… pero bueno, no es que es se esté quejando.

Lo barre con la mirada de arriba abajo, es inevitable.

Menudo desperdicio de cuerpo heterosexual, si estuviese en el suyo propio le habría dado al todopoderoso escandinavo lo que parecía pedir a gritos…

“Joder, Malfoy, que estoy oyendo lo que piensas, córtate un poco… ni siquiera sabía que fueses gay”

“Lo siento” es lo único que escapa a pensar en esos momentos.

—Vaya, Harry —habla por fin Julien con una gran sonrisa vanidosa—, y yo que creía que no te ibas a alegrar de verme… pero veo que me equivocaba.

—Apártate de mi camino —dice Harry. “Vamos Malfoy, camina y sal de ahí inmediatamente”—. Si me disculpas.

Pero el tipo no se mueve ni un ápice. Al contrario, estira un brazo y lo apoya contra la pared cerrándole el paso completamente. Draco sonríe de lado y Harry maldice a la vez.

“Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín, vámonos”

Draco puede notar que Harry está bastante nervioso, mientras, este, intenta bloquear todo los pensamientos que le están viniendo a la mente en ese momento.

“Joder, ya voy” dice al final por pura insistencia.

Empuja el brazo de Julien pero lo único que consigue es que el otro se apriete aún más contra él.

—Por favor, Julien —dice Harry—, vamos, déjalo…

—¿Por qué te pones así? —Draco nota como el chico le pone una mano en la barbilla y se da cuenta de que aquello se está tomando un rumbo que lo desconcierta y mucho—. Te dije que lo sentía, prometí no volver a hacerlo… fue una estupidez.

—Julien —vuelve a advertirle—. No es el momento, ni el lugar. Por favor, necesito volver a la fiesta.

Lo que Harry realmente quiere es que Malfoy no tenga que oír esa conversación, no quiere que más detalles íntimos de su vida queden al descubierto a expensas de lo que el rubio pueda opinar o burlarse.

—Pero ven conmigo a casa —sigue insistiendo—, solo esta noche; si no te demuestro todo lo arrepentido que estoy no insistiré más, lo prometo.

Draco nota como la mente de Harry es un hervidero de dudas y pensamientos confusos. Oye frases sueltas como “no vuelvas a caer” o “no vayas” o “no seas tonto” y lo ambiguo comienza cuando por otro lado también oye otras como “dale la oportunidad” o “a lo mejor está realmente arrepentido”.

Y mientras Harry piensa y Draco está concentrado en esos pensamientos, Julien aprovecha la duda en sus ojos y se acerca a él para besarlo.

Lo que al principio es un beso meramente tentativo, poco a poco se vuelve mucho más pasional.

Draco cierra los ojos ya que está totalmente estupefacto, además de completamente bloqueado por la situación en sí; y tiene que admitir que el chico lo hace realmente bien. Pero también nota a Harry reaccionando con rechazo ante aquella intromisión. Así que lo aparta y deja pacientemente que ambos solucionen sus problemas. Se mantiene en silencio esperando que Potter diga algo.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! —le grita alterado—. Joder, fuiste tú quien me dejó por ese imbécil, así que no vengas ahora reclamando algo que ya no te pertenece.

—Por favor —vuelve a suplicar, una súplica muy falsa, si le permiten a Draco decirlo—, solo una oportunidad, no te pido más…

“Esto es patético” piensa para sus adentros el slytherin.

“Yo… solo quiero irme, vámonos, Malfoy”

Draco asiente internamente, también quiere marcharse y dejar atrás ese espectáculo bochornoso, pero el tal Julien le bloquea la salida como antes y no para de verborrear sobre perdones y segundas oportunidades.

—Mira, Julien —dice Draco tomando el control de la situación—, hablaremos más adelante, ahora necesito aclarar mis ideas, así que deja de insistirme y apártate de una maldita vez o solo conseguirás que termine muy cabreado.

El chico se queda mirándolo algo confuso, no acostumbrado a que Harry le hable así ni siquiera cuando han estado enfadados, así que deja de hablar y se aparta dejando quesalga del cuchitril de una vez.

“Gracias Malfoy” es lo único que acierta a decir Harry nada más salir.

“No es nada, Potter, el imbécil se merecía que alguien lo pusiese en su lugar, podría haber sido más claro, pero sé que no es tu estilo”

No entiende bien porqué, pero se siente algo orgulloso cuando escucha la risa de Harry.

“Sí, ha sido una reacción medio Malfoy medio Potter”

Este sonríe también al oír aquello.

“Creo que es hora de irnos”.

 

 

 


	2. Cobardía

La salida de la fiesta se hace menos pesada que los saludos de bienvenida y cuando quiere darse cuenta, se encuentra frente a la chimenea de Harry. Los efectos de la poción han desaparecido por completo, pero no los del hechizo, así que este le invita a que se siente un poco hasta que terminen.

—Prepararé algo de té mientras se pasa —dice levantándose dificultosamente del sofá.

—Siéntate, Potter, apenas puedes caminar —le inquiere meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Draco a su vez, se levanta y se dirige a lo que imagina es la cocina, Harry le sigue con ojos ávidos, como si no creyese que va a ver lo que está a punto de ver.

—¿Sabes preparar té? ¿al estilo muggle? —pregunta con algo de sorna.

—¿Qué te crees, Potter?  No soy un inútil —vuelve a oír a Harry reírse, aunque más que una risa, es una carcajada aislada—. Y seguro que sé hacerlo mejor que tú —responde también con burla.

Después de servir el té y de que los efectos del hechizo hayan pasado, ambos aún se encuentran sentados en el sofá riendo y hablando sobre la dichosa fiesta, aunque para martirio de la curiosidad de Draco, no tocan el tema que él quería precisamente. O al menos, hasta que su paciencia dice basta y termina preguntándole él directamente.

—Y dime Potter —dice intentando parecer casual—. ¿Quién es ese tal Julien?

Harry, que sí había estado esperando ese interrogatorio durante toda la noche, lo que no quiere decir que está dispuesto a dar muchas respuestas, se yergue sobre el sofá y da un sorbo teatral a su taza de té.

Piensa en qué decirle para no ser descortés pero tampoco contarle mucho, porque realmente no es asunto suyo, ¿no? La verdad es que han estado hablando mucho esa noche, bueno, no solo esa noche, desde que Draco ascendió a jefe se han reunido muy a menudo, siempre que hay una fiesta, una recepción importante o algún visitante extranjero terminan en la misma sala, él por razones de seguridad, y Draco por protocolo, su especialidad, y aunque no son lo que se dice amigos, sí que hace tiempo que, más por indiferencia, dejaron atrás ese resquemor y desafío con el que siempre se habían tratado. Ahora no hay nada detrás de ellos, solo son compañeros, a veces charlan a veces no, se saludan y poco más, pero Harry en su interior tiene la espinita de que quizás es porque el rubio siempre lo ha tratado con distancia y frialdad, como si no quisiese nada de él o le diese repulsión y él, siendo como es, siempre ha tratado de ganarse su aprobación porque no soporta caerle mal a alguien o que alguien tenga una mala impresión o idea suya. Quizás debido a la inseguridad que siempre lo acompañó en su niñez y en su adolescencia, es algo que siempre busca en todo el mundo, aprobación y simpatía.

También porque es la sensación contraria que encuentra con todo el mundo, Draco jamás irá a besarle los pies ni lo mirará como si fuese Merlín reencarnado. Siempre lo mira como su excompañero de escuela con el que se llevaba mal, nada más. Como al resto. Como a uno más. Como mira a Ron o a Hermione o a cualquier otro y eso lo mantiene más atraído de lo que él mismo quiere admitir.

—Es… bueno, alguien con quien salí —responde intentando no parecer muy idiota por estar pensando durante demasiado tiempo.

—Salisteis… —dice sin aclarar mucho si es una pregunta o una afirmación—. No tenía ni idea de que fueses… eso, ya sabes…

—Dilo: gay, homosexual, marica… hay cientos de palabras, Malfoy, utiliza alguna.

Draco no entiende el momento en el que se ha molestado. Pero se está comportando como un imbécil.

—Jamás utilizaría alguna de esas expresiones despectivas que tienen los muggles para llamarnos —y aunque Draco no lo sabe, Harry en ese momento sonríe internamente, aunque su cara siga expresando el mismo gesto de antes—. Es solo que me sorprende viniendo de ti. No lo habría esperado jamás.

—Ya ves, ni siquiera en eso he podido dejar de ser diferente…

Draco se extraña ante esa expresión y ve cómo se levanta sin mirarlo y se dirige a la cocina con las tazas ahora vacías. Bastante ofuscado se levanta y lo sigue.

—¿Diferente?

Harry se sobresalta al oírlo, porque no imagina porque está detrás de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué por qué diferente. ¿Quién te ha dicho que eso es ser diferente o raro? Es más, ¿Cuándo has sido tú diferente o raro? No conozco a nadie que te llame así precisamente.

—Llevo toda la vida soportando infinidad de nombrecitos, Malfoy. “El elegido” “héroe” “el niño que vivió” —dice denotando desprecio en cada una de ellas—. ¿A cuanta gente conoces que llamen así? Y en cuanto corra un poco la voz habrá que añadir “El marica” a todos esos adjetivos.

Harry, algo bruscamente, comienza a lanzar hechizos de limpieza contra los platos y tazas.

—Joder, Potter ¿siempre eres tan melodramático? A mí también me gustan los tíos, ¿y qué? Tampoco es para tanto… eres tú el que le da ese matiz, el que deja que le afecte, ¿crees que a mí me gusta que me llamen mortífago? O peor, que usen mi propio apellido como si fuese un insulto.

Harry se apoya en la encimera y cruza los brazos, luego alza la vista y lo observa desde una luz diferente. Tiene razón, o al menos habla como si pensase que la tiene. Es su punto de vista, desde luego. Lo que él piensa que es.

Vuelve a mirarlo y para asombro del rubio, sonríe de lado.

—El problema de Julien es que me daba miedo dejarle, precisamente, porque se comportaba conmigo como si todas esas cosas no le importasen —comienza a relatar encontrándose extrañamente cómodo en esa situación. Draco también parece algo sorprendido, pero le oye como si no fuese chocante todo aquello—. Él no veía todos esos calificativos, simplemente no tenía miedo de ser brusco conmigo, o discutir o comportarse como una persona normal y decirme lo que pensaba claramente.

Draco resopla.

—Yo era así contigo en el colegio y no parabas de maldecirme en cuanto podías.

Ambos se ríen ahora.

—No sé, es raro, pero supongo que todas las parejas discuten, pero para mí, el simple hecho de que alguien me lleve la contraria… estoy harto de que me digan que sí como si tuviesen miedo de que fuese a hacerles algo o a perder el “privilegio” de mi amistad o algo por el estilo…

—¿Y qué hizo Julien? —pregunta mientras se sienta sobre la encimera vacía de la cocina.

—Me dejó por otro, pero luego se arrepintió. Ahora quiere que volvamos, pero me estoy haciendo de rogar, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así…

Draco casi se cae del sitio al oír aquello.

—Pero, ¿piensas volver con ese? —no puede evitar que una carcajada totalmente irónica escape de su boca—. Mira Potter, te seré sincero: primero, ese tío tan solo buscaba un polvo y luego volver contigo. Y dos, no seas tan dramático, no eres una jodida mujer, ni eso, ni siquiera las mujeres son así de patéticas y tontas.

—¿Me estás llamando tonto? —pregunta poniéndose frente a él totalmente atónito.

—¿No te ha quedado claro? —le dice intentando parecer desafiante—. Sí, te he llamado tonto, ¿qué piensas hacer? —Harry agacha la cabeza y mira para otro lado intentando ignorarlo, pero sobre todo molesto consigo mismo por haber pensado que era bueno fiarse del slytherin—. Eres un cobarde —insiste Draco—, ¿y es a ti a quien llaman héroe? Dejas que un tío te utilice como quiere y que yo te insulte… y no haces absolutamente nada. Hasta Granger tuvo la sangre fría de golpearme cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te parta la nariz? —casi grita mientras lo mira de nuevo.

—Lo que sea, pero no puedes ir por la vida así, de niño al que hieren y se deja herir. No has cambiado nada desde el colegio, aun dejas que te mangoneen y te maltraten de una forma u otra. ¿Qué quieres de la vida? Hazlo si quieres y si no quieres no lo hagas, pero no te dejes llevar como una bolsa de plástico por el viento. Te conformas, siempre lo has hecho.

—No me conformo —duda. Levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos verdes en él durante unos momentos. Se siente extraño. No, siente extraño a Draco. Es como si fuese una persona totalmente nueva para él, un desconocido—. No soy un cobarde —repite— y desde luego, no me dejo llevar.

—Sí que lo haces. Lo he visto en el Ministerio miles de veces, la gente se te acerca y te pide cosas. Cosas que eres incapaz de negarte a hacer aunque no quieras o te supongan un problema. Eres incapaz de decir no, de rechazar a alguien o algo —el silencio de Harry le confirma que le está tocando donde duele, sabe, quiere pensar, que él también se lo ha replanteado, que lo ha pensado alguna vez también, que su cabeza no está tan hueca como parece—. Eres tonto —sigue provocándole—, no tiene otra definición. Vas de héroe, pero en realidad no haces esas cosas por valentía, si no por todo lo contrario, porque no eres capaz de negarte.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, joder —Harry piensa que al final, Draco va a conseguir lo que quiere.

—Demuestra que no lo eres, vamos —se levanta de un salto y queda más cerca de Harry. Este parece titubear y apartarse un poco, por lo que el rubio aprovecha para volver a reírse de él—. ¿Lo ves? Estoy aquí, insultándote, te he llamado tonto, cobarde, y no haces nada. Vamos, Potter. Demuestra que tienes sangre en ese cuerpo —dice quitándose la túnica—, demuestra que me equivoco.

Draco parece muy divertido, aquello le recuerda horrores a su infancia, a sus años felices en Hogwarts, cuando nadie le había impuesto que debía matar al director. Por un segundo le parece ver que Potter aun lleva la corbata grana y dorada.

Se remanga la camisa y se echa la corbata hacia atrás. Vuelve a soltar una de esas risitas que sabe que le crispan los nervios y ve como Harry se irrita un poco más, le tuerce la sonrisa y alza las cejas para completar ese gesto totalmente Malfoy que le acompañó durante tanto tiempo en su adolescencia. Pero no pasa nada. Harry sigue mirándole como si estuviese loco y él se da por vencido, si pensaba que en el colegio era un pazguato ahora podría llevar una corona y todo. Le da un empujón para quitárselo de encima más indignado de lo que quiere aparentar, ha esperado más de él de lo que realmente vale. Tenía aun una pequeña esperanza, echaba de menos es pique, esa tensión que siempre han tenido constantemente en su vida.

Llega frente a la chimenea y se pone sobre la alfombra dispuesto a irse cuando oye el ruido de la cosa que ahora utiliza Potter para poder moverse. Casi no le da tiempo a reaccionar cuando éste le está devolviendo el empujón, Draco no puede evitar volver a reírse de él un poco consiguiendo enfurecerle aún más.

Harry está cabreado, solo hay que ver el fuego en sus ojos, llamas verdes como las que se utilizan para viajar por flu. Pero, ¿con qué derecho llega el slytherin a su propia casa a insultarlo? A llamarlo cobarde, además, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Por qué ese imbécil es el único que consigue sacarlo de sus casillas?

Sin darse cuenta bien de porqué, vuelve a empujarlo aún más fuerte, por su mirada parece que Draco está lejos de estar molesto o enfadado, todo lo contrario, parece divertido.

—Bien Potter, por fin parece que demuestras lo que llevas dentro, que sacas el león de la jaula. Aunque quizás aún no llega a eso, aún solo veo a un gato muy manso —dice tan solo buscando enfurecerlo más.

Harry suelta un gruñido y se tira sobre él, Draco lo agarra, no para hacerle daño, solo para evitar que el estúpido de Potter le golpee a él con más fuerza. El cabrón la tiene, tiene dos brazos grandes y fuertes.

Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, Harry está en el suelo, gruñendo y maldiciendo, lanzando golpes al aire arbitrariamente mientras Draco, sobre él, intenta tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien, Potter, ya está, ¿ves que bien sienta esto? —pregunta, pero Harry tan solo se enfurece aún más, ¿por quién lo está tomando? Trata de seguir golpeándolo, pero el rubio esquiva todos sus golpes—, para de una vez, vamos.

De repente, Potter lanza un grito y se queda muy quieto.

—Joder, Malfoy, mierda, levántate, estoy herido, ¿recuerdas? Mi pierna… maldita sea, me haces daño.

Cuando es consciente de eso, Draco se detiene y lo mira. Se mueve sobre él, intentando bajarse, Harry es bastante más grande que él y arrastra su cuerpo sobre el suyo para poder hacerlo. Cuando pasa uno de sus muslos sobre sus caderas se queda estático. ¿Eso que ha notado es…? Su cara se pone roja automáticamente, aunque por supuesto intenta disimularlo.

Vuelve a fijar su vista en Potter, que yace bajo él. Lo tiene agarrado de ambos puños, para que no golpee más, todo su cuerpo atrapado bajo el suyo, sudado, fibroso, respirando con dificultad, su rostro oscurecido por el esfuerzo que hace que sus ojos sean aún más verdes y brillantes.

Joder.

¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo ha pasado algo así desapercibido para él? Quizás solo porque ese atractivo solo ve la luz cuando la energía y el coraje de Potter salen con fuerza como ahora. Mientras su boca entreabierta jadea por el esfuerzo y sus ojos miran con poco disimulado coraje. Está vivo. Vivo y bajo él. Indomable.

Harry vuelve a moverse para quitárselo de encima, sin duda pensando qué demonios le pasa a Draco, pero eso solo hace que su erección vuelva a rozarle.

Sin pensárselo mucho, vuelve a su posición inicial, se sienta sobre él, se acomoda y lo siente más que antes, mucho más duro.

—¿Siempre se te pone así cuando peleas? —le pregunta mientras lo mira de forma totalmente arrebatadora.

Lo barre con la mirada. O eso siente Harry al menos. Eso y un perfecto y redondo trasero acomodado sobre su polla. Podría gemir de placer si no fuese porque esa persona es quien es. Draco aprieta aún más sus muñecas y se inclina hacia delante.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Potter —insiste.

¿Podría ser…? ¿Está flirteando con él? ¿Draco Malfoy?

Vuelve a sentir como el rubio se desliza sobre su erección.

Oh, dios, no solo lo está haciendo, sino que está dándose un buen refregón encima él.

Harry no responde, pero su cuerpo lo hace por él. Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un breve pero evidente gemido. No es de piedra, joder, no sabe en qué demonios está pensando el loco de Malfoy. De repente se está peleando con él, provocándolo, y un instante después tiene su cuerpo sobre sus muslos. Merlín, tiene que llevar demasiado tiempo sin sexo si aquello lo está excitando tanto. Pero por otro lado, ahora que lo tiene sobre él, que lo mira desde abajo, le parece lo más razonable. Era la única forma en que ellos podrían acabar aquella situación.

Vuelve a gemir.

El rubio se inclina aún más y pega su boca a la suya.

—¿Tengo que volver a preguntarte? —ahora está coqueteando sin censura.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa, ¿contento?

De repente Draco es un niño y se encuentra ante un juguete nuevo, un juguete flagrantemente nuevo y prohibido. Algo que le han dicho que no toque y no hay nadie que le esté mirando, así que pone una mano sobre el estómago de Potter y lo acaricia, este a su vez, lo sujeta con suavidad por las caderas y se mueve un poco. Así que vuelve a notar la poderosa erección del moreno y sin dudarlo ni un segundo baja aún más la mano y la roza.

—Oh, joder —dice sin pararse a pensar en nada—. Oh, Potter.

Harry eleva las caderas para que esa condenada mano le toque con más fuerza.

—Tienes la mano en mi polla, ¿te importaría llamarme por mi nombre?

—Voy a hacer algo más que llamarte por tu nombre —le dice mientras fija la mirada en los labios entreabiertos de Harry.

No ha acabado de pronunciar la frase cuando le ataca la boca sin reparos, aunque éste se ha incorporado un poco para recibirlo, no es que esté demasiado ansioso, pero tiene que reconocer que es, con diferencia, la situación más caliente en la que jamás se ha encontrado. Joder, Draco Malfoy le está comiendo la boca y le está metiendo la mano dentro de los pantalones. Y no solo eso, a él le está haciendo perder el norte.

En un momento de excitación, Harry agarra a Draco por los muslos y se incorpora quedándose sentado con el rubio sobre él, quien parece ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta del cambio de posición y sigue haciendo alarde de un espectacular manejo de su lengua.

Esa lengua que lo está matando, si hubiese sabido que besaba tan bien lo habría hecho hace siglos. Y esa mano…

Aprovecha el momento en el que Draco posa las suyas en su cuello profundizando el beso, para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa.

—Quítatela —le susurra sobre la boca cuando ha acabado con los botones—, vamos.

El rubio obedece totalmente sumiso y despega sus manos de aquella piel dorada para poder sacarse las mangas.

Cuando se retira de Harry para poder desprenderse de la camisa, sus bocas quedan separadas un momento, un instante en el que se miran de forma intensa; ambos saben que están pensando en que es una completa locura, un disparate, pero también ven ansiedad y pasión, así que antes de que a Draco le entren más dudas, Harry se saca su propia camiseta y la aparta a un lado para poder volver a besarlo y que su mente no pueda pensar en nada más.

Pero estas no llegaron, porque en el instante en el que las manos de Draco se posaron en la piel tersa y cálida de Harry, supo que aquello sería su perdición. Aquel torso tallado a mano… tenía que tocarlo, sentirlo, por si acaso no volvía a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo más, se pasea por su pecho y su vientre deleitándose en cada curva. Luego se pasa a sus brazos fuertes y sus hombros. Y si aquello no es suficiente, sentir la boca de Harry recorriendo su cuello, su mandíbula y sus clavículas, lo está llevando al infierno.

Tiene que cerrar los ojos, porque así aquellas sensaciones se intensifican. Tiene que pararse a pensar y notar todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

De repente, Harry se mueve y Draco siente el impulso de agarrarlo con fuerza y preguntarle a dónde demonios se cree que va. Pero éste hace una mueca de dolor y es entonces cuando recuerda que Harry está herido.

—Espera —le dice mirándolo a los ojos—, estoy bastante incómodo, me duele la pierna y… —Draco en su cabeza, solo puede pensar: “que no quiera parar, que no quiera parar…” pero no, lo que Harry le dice es algo mucho mejor que eso—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a mi cama?

Si estaba poco convencido, los ojos verdes e inseguros de Harry lo han terminado de convencer, ¿es posible que alguien pueda ser tierno y salvaje a la vez? Porque él no lo creía posible hasta ese día. ¿Cómo puede mirarlo como si quisiera devorarlo, hacerle sentir la persona más deseable del mundo y al instante tener esos ojos que dan ganas de comerse?

Ambos se ponen de pie y Harry no quita la mirada preñada de pudor por lo que acaba de pasar, así que el rubio, para asegurarle que aún sigue deseando comérselo, le pasa ambas manos por el cuello y lo empuja con las caderas hacia la habitación y una vez llega allí, lo tira sobre la cama.

Harry es el Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde. Porque una vez que ha vuelto a la posición horizontal, toda su seguridad y su pasión han vuelto, y de un fuerte giro se ha puesto sobre él, ganándole el control, pero sobre todo, volviendo a devorar su boca como si fuese un oasis  en mitad de un desierto.

Y mientras pasa esto, Draco cae en que después de tanto rato, lo único que han hecho ha sido besarse y tocarse, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, pasa a la acción y comienza a desabrochar los pantalones de Harry. Quien gruñe en cuanto nota las intenciones y mueve sus caderas para facilitárselo. Draco no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo y rumiar de placer al ver la prenda interior del moreno, con esa tersa tirantez que la hace tan interesante.

Draco posa ambas manos en las caderas de Harry y se da cuenta de que tiene la piel muy caliente, más que cualquier otra persona con la que haya estado y se pregunta si es normal, o es una característica de los gryffindor. No sabe por qué pero siempre lo imaginó. Siempre pensó que hacerlo con alguien de la casa de los leones tenía que ser así de ardiente, aunque jamás, ni en su más loco sueño habría imaginado que terminaría en la misma cama que Harry Potter, y que éste estaría sobre él bajándole los pantalones mientras con las manos procura tocarle cuanto puede.

Porque es raro, pero a la vez parece que no podría haber pasado de otra forma. Mientras nota como su lengua baja por su cuello y su pecho piensa que es algo suyo. Siempre han sido Potter y él. Él es su némesis, nadie jamás ha podido ocupar ese lugar, su contrario, su…

—Oh, ¡joder! ¡Merlín!

Harry levanta de repente la cabeza y lo mira.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta despegándose de él y dejándolo dolorosamente frío.

—No, joder, vuelve, vuelve ahí… —responde mientras enreda su mano en la mata de pelo indomable.

Harry sonríe y vuelve a posar su boca ahí, justo ahí, dónde hace perder el norte a Draco porque jamás una lengua lo ha hecho transportarse a otra dimensión como la de Harry.

A partir de ahí, el rubio es incapaz de pensar en lo curioso del destino, o en lo gracioso que será si sus amigos llegan a enterarse de esto, y su mente se ocupa de cosas mucho más transigentes para el momento de ahora. Como en lo apretados que están los labios de Harry, o lo húmedos y calientes.

Arquea la espalda y aprieta aún más el pelo oscuro, procura no hacerle daño, pero al parecer, le gusta, ya que aumenta el ritmo y comienza a introducirla en la boca y a sacarla rápidamente.

Está enloqueciendo, es lo contrario al dolor, si estuviese sintiendo dolor ahora mismo, se desmayaría por éste, pero es todo lo contrario así que no sabe que esperar, quizás pueda levitar.

Entonces nota que está muy próximo a acabar, y no quiere. No quiere quedar como un quinceañero inexperto delante de Potter y su potencia astronómicamente sexual, así que lo despega con trabajo de sí mismo y lo arrastra hacia arriba.

—Vuelve aquí —le dice.

Y Harry, que no sabe que tiene una varita para crucios inversos le dice:

—Dime que eres pasivo, por Merlín.

Draco vuelve a tener convulsiones internas de placer de nuevo.

Como toda respuesta lo besa con efusividad y Harry piensa que eso quiere decir que sí, pero no solo quiere decir que sí, también quiere decir “házmelo ahora mismo, ya”.

Poco a poco, y después de los hechizos de rigor, se va introduciendo en él. Por la cara de Potter se da cuenta de que no es el único temeroso de dar un espectáculo bochornosamente rápido y eso le gusta, porque quizás Potter sea la persona más comestible y pasional que ha conocido, pero todo eso lo ha despertado él. Son así juntos, se da cuenta. Porque lleva años viendo a Potter y jamás le ha visto así antes. Si se ha convertido en lo que es ahora, es única y exclusivamente porque es su cuerpo el que está bajo él. Porque Draco jamás ha suplicado y por Merlín que lo hará si Potter no quiere volver a pasar una noche como esta otra vez. Él jamás se ha dejado hacer de esta forma, nunca se ha abierto así a otra persona, pero no le está costando ningún trabajo hacerlo ahora y sabe bien que es porque es él.

—Joder, Draco —dice sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—, creo que voy a correrme, lo siento, pero…

—Yo también…

Harry ríe suavemente y sigue arremetiendo contra él, dejándole pequeñas ráfagas de gemidos muy quedos cerca de su oído. Cada uno de esos lleva su nombre y se le graban en la mente.

Después de varias estocadas más, Draco siente como el cuerpo de Harry convulsiona sobre el suyo y el propio parece ya preparado, como si lo estuviese esperando y hace lo mismo. Ambos terminan prácticamente a la vez, y el rubio piensa que es algo inusual cuando tiene sexo con alguien la primera vez, pero por supuesto no se queja, porque le parece maravilloso.

—Oh, Harry… Merlín

—Decídete —se ríe el moreno.

Una vez que ha terminado y ha dejado el cuerpo laxo, suelta una carcajada también, mucho más relajado.

Cuando la respiración de Harry vuelve a la normalidad, sale lentamente de él y se queda un segundo mirándolo desde arriba sin saber que decir. Draco está apunto de decirle que al menos se aparte, pero en vez de eso, siente otro impulso mayor y eleva la cara para besarlo. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho, pero cuando tenía su cara frente a él parecía lo más correcto, antes de preguntarse qué pensará Harry al respecto siente cómo los labios del ex gryffindor se mueven sobre los suyos y profundizan ese beso inexplicable e idóneo a la vez. Jamás algo tan impulsivo le ha sabido más adecuado, y se deja llevar.

Si Harry pensó en algún momento que en cuanto Draco se percatase de con quien estaba en la cama iba a salir corriendo, estaba muy equivocado. No solo no ha sucedido lo más probable, si no que ahora tiene al rubio acostado justo a su lado, apretándole con sus manos y condenándolo con sus labios. La cosa no pasa de ahí, ambos se encuentran demasiado exhaustos, pero el ambiente no puede ser más agradable.

Cuando siente que necesita algo de aire, Harry se separa un momento de él y siente como si le estuviesen robando algo.

—Necesito respirar —dice mirándolo y sonriendo como un estúpido. Draco entonces se levanta de un salto grácil y sale de la cama—. ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta, para que negarlo, angustiado.

—Yo necesito ir al baño —contesta entre suspicaz y divertido.

Nada más llegar a este se dirige al espejo y se sitúa frente a él, solo para asegurarse que sigue siendo él mismo, aunque tiene que reconocer que lo que más le extraña no es su rostro precisamente, si no el que ha dejado en la cama.

“Te has acostado con Potter” —se dice totalmente incrédulo—. “No, no te has acostado con Potter. En esa cama ha pasado algo más.”

Ha sido como una de esas peleas que tenían en el colegio pero tratada de forma adulta, ¿en la cama? Pues sí, pero no se siente raro, ni diferente. No. Se siente con ganas de volver de nuevo y volver a hacerlo. Su estómago hormiguea recordando, se palpa la piel pero no se siente igual que cuando él lo tocaba.

Sale de allí porque no quiere que Harry piense que está arrepentido. No lo está, ¿lo estará él?

Ya en la habitación se lo encuentra tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos tras la cabeza y solo cubierto por un minúsculo trozo de sábana colocada estratégicamente. Draco aún puede ver los rastros de su saliva y eso sigue llevando sensaciones a su estómago.

Se acerca intentando parecer natural, pero entonces se da cuenta de que quizás… puede que Harry no quiera que se quede, puede que no haya sentido todo lo que él ha sentido y para él no haya sido más que sexo esporádico. No han dicho nada, no han comentado nada, puede que lo más adecuado sea que recoja sus cosas y se vaya, puede que…

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Harry haciendo que reaccione y lo mire—. Vuelve aquí, vas a ponerte enfermo, hace un frío horrible —dice eso y tirita burlándose un poco. Draco suelta todo el aire que retenía hasta ese momento y vuelve a tumbarse junto a él—. Buenas noches —añade en última instancia, se acomoda y cierra sus ojos.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir es que la vida parece mucho más simple para los leones.

 

 


	3. Dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! lo primero, pedir perdón. Tenía que actualizar la semana pasada, pero estuve de vacaciones en mi país y no me llevé el PC, así que me fue imposible actualizar. 
> 
> Este cap es el penúltimo, el siguiente será el final y lo publicaré la semana que viene. 
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia y sobre todo por los comentarios.
> 
> Un beso.

 

 

Cuando el cielo apenas parece esbozado de color azul Draco se despierta sobresaltado y algo confuso. Mira a su alrededor y oye el insistente ruido de su avisador. Palmea en la mesita para apagarlo y se golpea contra algo, y es entonces cuando cae en que no está en su propia habitación. Y después de eso, en todo lo demás.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre para poder ver con claridad, entonces observa el plácido rostro de Harry, inundado de una tranquilidad y desasosiegos que ya querría para él. Tan dulce que dan ganas de tocarlo para ver si es real.

Pero entonces el dichoso aparato vuelve a sonar sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones post coitales. Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, es una semana importante.

Lo agarra con desgana y ve que es nada más y nada menos que Shacklebolt.

“Mierda” ¿qué se supone que va a decirle si le pregunta sobre anoche?

Se levanta y se viste a toda prisa, mientras el ministro insiste e insiste. Mientras, piensa en qué demonios va a contarle sobre la fiesta. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por el incidente con Julien? ¿Por qué casi se descubre frente a Weasley? ¿O que se acostó con la persona para la que está trabajando?

Termina de atarse la corbata mientras realiza algunos hechizos para que su ropa no parezca muy arrugada. Se acerca a la puerta para marcharse y justo antes de hacerlo se da cuenta de que Harry aún sigue dormido, ¿Qué puede hacer? No va a despertarlo, sería muy descortés. Y tampoco tiene confianza para dejarle una notita como si fuesen una pareja o algo así, ¿Qué le pondría? “Me he tenido que ir a trabajar, nos vemos en el almuerzo” todo le suena demasiado cursi, así que decide que se marchará y que luego le mandará una lechuza. Además, sabe que Harry tampoco es tonto y se dará cuenta de que ha tenido que irse, si hubiese querido huir lo habría hecho anoche, nada más terminar.

De nuevo, vuelve a sentir el dichoso aparato sonando y antes de despertar definitivamente al moreno, sale de la habitación y de la casa para poder aparecerse en el ministerio.

* * *

 

Más de seis horas más tarde, Draco ya está lo suficientemente atareado para que en su cabeza solo haya números y normas. Se siente embotado y decide bajar a almorzar algo antes de que su cerebro termine explotando. Además, aún tiene la conversación con Shacklebolt dándole vueltas, ya que al parecer hubo gente que se preguntó por qué Harry abandonó la fiesta tan temprano.

Justo antes de cruzar la entrada de la cafetería le parece ver a Harry y su muleta por un pasillo contiguo.  Acelera un poco el paso y dos puertas más adelante se encuentra frente a él.

—Hola —le dice sin saber muy bien como saludarlo.

Harry le responde con el mismo bisílabo y ambos se quedan mirándose durante unos segundos sin decirse nada. Entonces, el moreno saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo tiende.

—Te dejaste esto en mi casa —dice bajando la voz y entregándole a Draco una carpeta que traía consigo la noche anterior— supongo que te hará falta.

—Sí, gracias —sonríe para agradecérselo—. Esto, Harry, verás…

—Oye, tengo que irme, Malfoy —interrumpe mirando para otro lado—. Aún me quedan cosas que hacer por aquí y ni he comido —Draco se vio incapaz de responder—. Bueno, ya nos veremos.

El rubio ve cómo se va lentamente (lo más rápido que su lesión le permite), incrédulo. Pero… pero, ¿por qué ahora lo trata de esa forma? Quiere creer que está así porque se fue sin avisar y no porque la única persona con la que ha pasado la noche en años le acaba de hacer lo que él ha hecho siempre. Porque la única vez que se ha arriesgado a algo más, le han pagado con su propia medicina. Sus tripas le dicen que el cazador había sido el cazado esta vez.

Durante el resto de la jornada no puede evitar dar vueltas absurdas y largas a todo el ministerio intentando volver a encontrárselo sin siquiera saber que decirle en tal caso. Se cruza con mucha gente, con algunos hasta en dos ocasiones pero nada de Harry.

Entonces se va al ala donde trabaja Granger y es más probable que pueda encontrárselo, va puerta por puerta y finalmente entra en el baño y lo ve lavándose las manos. Harry en ese momento alza la vista y lo observa a través del espejo, pero inmediatamente vuelve a bajarla.

Necesita con urgencia usar el lavabo, pero tiene miedo de entrar y que cuando salga ya no esté allí, así que se apoya en la pared justo detrás de él.

—Harry —le dice llamándolo por su nombre para evidenciar que para él sigue siendo así.

—Dime —responde este secamente.

—Respecto a lo de anoche —comienza a decir.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy —le corta nada más comenzar, aunque al menos ahora lo está mirando a la cara—. He sobrevivido a dos Avadas de Voldemort, creo que podré sobrevivir a que echemos un polvo y te largues —Draco lejos de molestarse sonríe, porque sí, porque si Harry está molesto es que para él también ha significado algo, algo importante.

—No lo entiendes —Harry se da la vuelta y hace ademán de irse, pero Draco lo agarra rápidamente por el brazo—. No quería irme sin decirte nada, pero Shacklebolt me llamó bastantes veces y tuve que salir corriendo, literalmente. No quería despertarte y no pensé que… bueno, no sé, no pensé.

—Mira, te lo estoy poniendo fácil —responde—, no hace falta que me des excusas, sé cómo van estas cosas, no soy un crío, ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres pararte a escucharme, joder? Te estoy diciendo que me fui porque no tenía más remedio. Que no salí huyendo, ni me fui porque no quisiera estar allí —Harry alza una ceja y lo mira suspicaz—. No me largué, de hecho, quiero volver. Si tú quieres, claro. Porque ahora pareces tú el que no quiere que lo haga.

—¿Quieres volver a mi casa? —pregunta aún dubitativo.

—A tu casa —y después de pensárselo muy poco, añade—: a tu cama. Si quieres que vuelva a repetirse, podemos quedar esta noche, ¿Qué me dices?

—Que no quiero esperar.

Sonríe de lado y atrae a Draco de la corbata.

Draco le sonríe con petulancia mientras lo aprieta contra la pared. Está ansioso, puede notarlo, como también nota una cálida lengua recorriendo su boca con esmero.

—¿Significa esto que me has perdonado lo de esta mañana?

—No —el rubio levanta la mirada perplejo—. Significa que te estoy dando otra oportunidad. Dependerá de cómo te comportes la próxima vez que despiertes en mi cama.

Draco sonríe y  vuelve a besarle.

A los pocos minutos, es precisamente éste quien tiene que separarlos a ambos.

—No quiero —advierte—, pero tengo que volver al trabajo; esta noche, te lo prometo.

Harry le mira con una intensidad que significa que como se escaquee, no va a sobrevivir al día siguiente.

* * *

Además de aquella noche, han pasado unas cuantas más. Draco no quiere acostumbrarse, pero tampoco abandonar la cama cálida de Harry por las mañanas. Éste, al estar herido, no trabaja, pero de vez en cuando va al ministerio a supervisar a su escuadrón aunque Shacklebolt tenga que echarlo a patadas.

El día antes del décimo aniversario del día de la Victoria, Draco se levanta en su propia cama porque sabía que esa mañana iba a tener que madrugar mucho y no quería fastidiar a Harry.

Llega al ministerio y lo primero que ve sobre su escritorio es una nota del Ministro instándole a que se presente rápidamente en su despacho.

No lo encuentra allí y su secretaria le dice que lo busque en el departamento de aurores, dónde lo localiza rápidamente charlando con un chico que de lejos no le suena para nada.

Sin intención de acercarse demasiado, se coloca junto a unas mesas y se pone a leer el informe que ambos han elaborado para ese día, hasta que oye el nombre de Harry y levanta la vista.

Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Cómo que un accidente? Si estaba en la fiesta de hace unos días —oye la voz insufrible de Julien.

—Ya bueno, pero no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. No sé quién es y ni si realmente es amigo de Harry o no. Para mí, podría ser un periodista de El Profeta.

—Le he dicho que no soy su amigo, soy su novio.

Draco alza instantáneamente una ceja y se acerca molesto. No es que esté celoso, pero es que ese tipo de actitud le molesta. ¿Con qué derecho va reclamando a Harry cuando ni siquiera se hablan?

—Disculpe —dice dirigiéndose a Julien—, pero el señor Ministro dice la verdad. Harry está indispuesto.

—¿Y quién demonios eres tú? —pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Oh, Draco odia que alguien le mire de esa forma.

—También soy su  _amigo_  —añade haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra.

Kingsley, que realmente sí que está al tanto (como buen amigo de Harry que es) de quién es Julien, pone los ojos en blanco y se va. No quiere presenciar esa lucha de territorio, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer y además observa de reojo al jefe de aurores, a quien lleva buscando casi una hora.

—Dudo que seas igual de  _amigo_  que yo —responde en ese momento Julien con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No sé, quizás deba preguntarle esta noche —Draco pone cara de estar pensando—, aunque esta mañana, cuando me fui de su casa no me dijo nada sobre ti.

Julien parece indignado y el slytherin sonríe en consecuencia. Nadie reclama algo que es suyo.

—Sí, claro, ¿te crees que soy estúpido? Eso quisieras, seguro que eres otro de esos tantos admiradores obsesionados con él.

—Créete lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que Harry no está interesado en ti lo más mínimo, así que te pido amablemente que dejes de buscarlo y sobre todo de abordarlo en ningún baño, ¿me has entendido?

Pero Draco no llega a saber si lo ha entendido o no, porque en ese instante se va de allí, dejándolo con la mandíbula desencajada.

A ver si así se le bajan los humos a ese imbécil.

* * *

 

Después de la charla con el jefe de aurores, en la que han discutido ciertos temas de seguridad que se inmiscuyen en su trabajo como jefe de protocolo, vuelve a su despacho. Y por el camino va pensando en lo que ha pasado con el ex de Harry y se siente muy orgulloso y satisfecho de sí mismo. Lo justo hasta que se da cuenta de que lo que ha hecho ha sido montar una escenita de celos… “Mierda” piensa de repente. Él no ha estado celoso en su vida. Jamás. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con Potter? ¿Le gusta como algo más? Si sus compañeros de Slytherin lo viesen lo expulsarían de su próxima reunión de ex alumnos.

Algo preocupado comienza a darle vueltas y llega a la conclusión de que puede que no sean celos, él siempre ha sido muy posesivo y desde pequeño ha odiado que tocasen sus cosas, nunca le ha gustado y bueno, se ha acostado con Potter; ¿cuántas? ¿Tres o cuatro veces? ¿Eso le da derecho a reclamarlo como suyo? Porque parece que no…

Joder, pero no es eso… es que lo siente como suyo independientemente de las veces que haya pasado. Se imagina a Harry cenando con el payaso de Julien, tal y como lo hicieron ambos la noche anterior y le dan ganas de cortar cabezas. Y eso sin contar lo que querría rebanar si osase poner una de sus asquerosas manos encima del gryffindor.

No es justo, ¿y si ahora Harry de repente decide que no quiere volver a verle? O peor, ¿y si quiere volver con Julien? Porque jamás han hablado nada de exclusividad ni compromiso… pero Harry no es así, ¿verdad? Él lo ha tratado como si fuesen algo más, casi con cariño. Pero es Harry. Siempre es así con la gente. Es incapaz de decir que no a nada…

Aquella noche no va a ver a Harry, rompiendo la rutina que tenían desde hacía una semana, necesita pensar, aclarar sus ideas y también darle a él un poco de espacio. Al día siguiente es la fiesta del aniversario, se verán de todas formas.

Aun así, pasada la hora de la cena recibe una lechuza preguntándole si piensa ir a verle y le responde diciéndole que anda muy liado con los preparativos.

La mañana lo sorprende con la cabeza en mil sitios, realmente no mentía cuando dijo que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Se levanta tempranísimo y se va directo a ver a Shacklebolt, todo debe de estar ultimado al detalle, es una fiesta muy significativa en el mundo mágico y si algo saliese mal sería culpa directamente suya, y no va a permitirlo.

A media mañana, justo cuando está revisando la lista del cáterin siente un golpe en el hombro. Se gira bruscamente pensando que encontrará a alguno de sus subalternos a los que les va a caer una buena bronca por nada en concreto. Pero no, a quien se encuentra es a un sonriente Harry.

—Pues va a ser verdad que estás muy ocupado —dice mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué creías? —responde mientras sigue apuntando cosas.

Entonces, para sorpresa del rubio, Harry hace algo que lo deja totalmente descolocado. Levanta su cara de la lista que tiene delante, sujetándole la barbilla entre sus dedos y le da un suave y cálido beso.

Draco se aparta inmediatamente y abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunta—. ¿No te das cuenta de que nos podría haber visto alguien?

—¿Y qué? ¿Es que tienes algún problema con eso?

Harry parece indignado.

—No, pero no quiero que nadie se piense que… —no continúa porque no sabe si lo que dirá después será bien recibido.

—Qué nadie se piense, ¿qué? —dice ahora verdaderamente molesto—. Dilo, no te cortes, si estaba bastante claro lo que ibas a decir.

—¿Qué sabrás tú lo que iba a decir? —se jacta cuando se ve acorralado—, ni que me conocieses lo suficiente como para saberlo, que hayamos echado tres polvos no quiere decir que me conozcas, ni que… —ahí estaba. Toda la tensión y las dudas explotan de forma defensiva Malfoy.

—No, si la culpa es mía. Por pensar que se podía tener algo contigo —dice más para sí mismo—. Que te den, Malfoy.

Draco se queda paralizado viendo como Harry se aleja. ¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza? Pero en este momento tiene mil cosas más en las que pensar, así que prefiere no estar ahora en eso. Ya hablarán más tarde, no tienen más remedio.

* * *

 

Justo antes del almuerzo vuelven a llamarlo.

Está harto, no hacen más que requerirlo de un lado para otro. Piensa que cuando termine aquella maldita fiesta va a pedir dos semanas de vacaciones, necesita descargar toda la tensión.

—Pasa, Draco —le dicen desde dentro.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —le pregunta falsamente servicial al ministro.

—Harry ha estado esta mañana aquí y ha dejado esto para ti. Para esta noche —dice alargándole un paquete rectangular y bastante grande—. Y esto también —añade dándole otro más pequeño.

—Gracias, señor.

Se despide dejándolo solo y él le devuelve el gesto con la cabeza. Está deseando llegar a su despacho.

Por supuesto, nada más pasar el umbral abre el paquete. Entonces se queda mudo. Dentro hay una preciosa túnica verde botella. Elegantísima, como él solía verlas en las antiguas fiestas que daban sus padres y sus abuelos en Malfoy manor. Con ornamentación plateada en los puños, donde la tela se hace más oscura. Los botones son plateados también y tienen unas pequeñas piedras en el centro de color verde esmeralda que le recuerdan terriblemente a los ojos de alguien. En el pecho tiene cuatro cuerdas que cruzan la túnica de un lado a otro, dándole un toque increíblemente distinguido. A la altura de la cintura, se abre y se deja caer hasta los pies.

En cuanto se la prueba se siente como si la prenda estuviese impregnada de magia. Cuando ha sacado la túnica, se ha dado cuenta que debajo hay unos pantalones blancos de tela muy ligera y en la caja más pequeña, que ha abierto en último lugar, unos guantes del mismo color. Y una nota.

_“Que tengas que ser yo durante esta noche no quiere decir que no puedas seguir siendo un poco tú. Espero que te guste, es de tu talla, por ahora, ya la arreglaremos cuando te tomes la poción. Pero espero y deseo, que cuando vuelvas a mi casa esta noche la vistas siendo tú.”_

De repente, se siente la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y lo peor no es eso, sino que cuando baja a comer a la cafetería con el ánimo por los suelos, se encuentra a Harry charlando precisamente con Julien. El primero está sentado y el segundo de pie, claramente lo ha pillado desprevenido, pero eso no hace que sus tripas rujan más débilmente. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos. No. No es una alucinación.

Vale. Está celoso. No puede negarlo ahora. Eso que siente por dentro, que le rebana el cuerpo trocito a trocito son celos. Y no tiene por qué estar mal, es decir, no es malo sentir celos por alguien. Eso solo significa que Harry le gusta más de lo que pensaba. Ahora solo necesita que Harry sienta lo mismo. Y mandar al dichoso Julien a otro país.

Cuando cruza su mirada con el moreno, sus ojos se oscurecen inmediatamente y baja la mirada. Se acerca a la mesa donde ambos charlan y se dirige directamente a Harry.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —pregunta ignorando por completo al otro rubio.

—En este momento no puedo —dice sin mirarlo.

Draco se queda mirando a uno y a otro de repente. Y como nadie añade nada más, se aleja y se sienta en otra mesa cercana para no perder de vista al  _manos largas._

Para su extrema alegría y tranquilidad, parece que Harry realmente no tiene tiempo, pues despacha rápidamente al otro y después de pocos minutos se aleja dejándolo solo. Suelta todo el aire que tiene dentro y por fin respira con normalidad.

* * *

 

 A las seis se presenta en casa de Harry ataviado con su túnica de gala. Habría dudado si le quedaba mal si no hubiese visto los ojos del moreno, ni verle tragar saliva de la impresión cuando lo ve. En eso juega con ventaja. El tal Julien puede ser todo lo rubio que quiera y más alto y robusto, pero él es más guapo y por supuesto tiene mejor porte.

Mira a Harry y le sonríe de forma suave. Quiere pedirle disculpas por lo que le ha dicho, sabe que ha sobrepasado los límites, pero su orgullo le impide decírselo directamente.

—Deja que la ponga de mi talla —le dice el gryffindor acercándose a él.

Draco se deja hacer y se da cuenta de que es un estúpido.

Harry está muy pegado a él arreglándole las mangas y su olor lo está matando. Su cuello parece irresistible a esa distancia y se está aguantando las ganas como puede para no mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarlo de una vez.

Y Harry, siente la mirada del slytherin sobre su cabeza. No para de mirarlo y aun así no entiende qué diablos le pasa. Han pasado noches estupendas, han tenido sexo increíble. Han reído, charlado, cenado, visto la televisión… ¿Por qué tiene que estropearlo de repente todo diciendo aquellas burradas? ¿Por qué de repente le habla como si fuese un simple polvo de una noche? ¿O es que él trata así a todos los hombres con los que se relaciona?

Pero luego llegan esos pequeños detalles, como mirar a Julien como si quisiese matarlo con sus propias manos o cuando se hizo el dormido en el sofá solo para que creyese que no estaba cómodo echado contra su pecho, o esos besos espontáneos que se daban fuera de la cama. Le confundía y le hacía sentirse impotente a la vez.

Cuando levanta la mirada de la manga que está terminando se encuentra directamente con sus ojos grises y suspira.

Draco piensa en este instante que si se inclina un poco, tan solo un centímetro, puede llegar a besarlo. Se lame los labios y lo hace, pero Harry se mueve justo para el otro lado y se aleja de él.

Cuando se toma la poción multijugos y se mira al espejo puede imaginarse lo que Harry ha sentido cuando lo ha visto. Se habría abalanzado sobre él mismo si no hubiese sabido que eso era un espejo y que no era Harry de verdad.

El verdadero, a su espalda, mira su reloj y le apremia para no llegar tarde.

 


	4. La fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el capítulo final. Antes de añadir nada más, me gustaría pedir perdón. Ya sé que dije que subiría este capítulo hace semanas, si os sirve de excusa, he estado sin internet más de dos semanas, y luego tuve a una amiga de visita en casa (^_^ nos divertimos mucho!) Para algunos no será excusa, lo sé, cuando leo algo que se actualiza regularmente, me dan mucha rabia los retrasos, así que sé lo que se siente. Aun así, perdón a todos.  
> Como adelanto, os diré que estoy terminando otro fic, más largo y más dramático, Drarry también y que dentro de muy poquito lo estaré publicando, así que no me perdáis de vista ^_^  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, de verdad. Un beso.

En cuanto sale por la chimenea, el sonido suave de la música y la charla de la gente le inunda los sentidos. Se oyen montones de voces, unas murmurando, otras hablando casi a gritos. Se adentra mirando a un lado y a otra y reconoce caras y gestos.

Como hizo en la fiesta anterior, se desliza cuidadosamente hacia un lado con el fin de no llamar mucho la atención. Sin darse cuenta de que precisamente él es el invitado de la noche y antes de que se quiera darse cuenta, se ve envuelto en mil y una conversaciones diferentes.

Cerca de dos o quizás tres horas después, puede volver a escabullirse; la cena ya ha terminado y se acerca a un grupo de gente joven que charla animadamente. Justo cuando va a intervenir, nota como alguien le da un toque suave en el hombro. Al volverse se encuentra con prácticamente toda la generación gryffindor de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

—¡Ey! ¿qué pasa tío? —dice un chico irlandés del que no recuerda el nombre.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —pregunta otro.

Él simplemente sonríe y deja que el verdadero Harry hable con sus amigos.

Pero para su desgracia, un par de minutos después, llegan Weasley y compañía para echarle un brazo sobre el hombro y llevárselo a otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa, compañero? —dice el pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto? Sabes que hasta después de la cena no empieza lo interesante.

Draco intenta no pensar en que Harry se la ha jugado por ocultarle eso.

Están charlando un rato más hasta que es Granger, quien esta vez, lo agarra de la túnica para que nadie más pueda oír lo que quiere decirle.

—¿Qué tal estás Harry? —pregunta escudriñándole con la mirada.

—Bien, como siempre.

—Te veo raro —añade acercándose aún más—, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—No —se apresura a decir—, absolutamente nada.

—¿No? —insiste—, ¿todo bien con ese chico del que me hablaste? No entiendo por qué no quisiste decirme ni siquiera cómo se llama.

Draco alza una ceja bastante sorprendido por eso, y curioso. Harry para la conversación o al menos lo intenta.

—No hay nada con ese chico, no era nada serio. Nos acostamos un par de veces, pero ya ha terminado —dice con cierto tono.

—Ah, pues yo creía que te gustaba, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada, ya sabes, miedo al compromiso, les pasa a muchos.

—Lo siento —añade Granger mirándolo con disgusto—. Es una pena, creía que podría llegar a ser algo más.

Draco, que se ha estado mordiendo la lengua hasta ese momento, explota.

—Ya, quizás lo que realmente le molestó fue que me presentase en su trabajo y le besase allí mismo, en medio, delante de cualquiera que estuviese allí.

Hermione alza una ceja perpleja.

—¿Hiciste eso, Harry?

—Sí —responde intentando recuperar su voz de la sorpresa—, pero es una tontería, si lo hice fue porque pensé que le gustaría.

—Bueno, a lo mejor sí que le molestó. Podrías preguntárselo. Yo no me molestaría, pero…

—¡Es que no es motivo para enfadarse! —dice Harry; pero rápidamente, Draco contraataca—. Puede,  pero quizás se molestó porque hacía poco que lo habían ascendido y no quería que la gente pensase que eso era porque se estaba tirando al niño que vivió.

—¡Harry! —grita Hermione algo escandalizada.

—¡Draco! —dice Harry casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Draco?, ¿has dicho Draco?

Hermione lo mira suspicaz.

—No he dicho eso —se corrige en seguida—. He dicho lo siento, lo siento.

—No, has dicho Draco. Te he oído perfectamente. Espera —de repente, los ojos se le han abierto como si hubiese tenido una iluminación y se lleva la mano a la boca—. ¿Es Malfoy? ¿ese chico del que no me quieres hablar es Draco Malfoy?

“Genial —piensa Harry para que el rubio lo oiga—. Mira lo que has conseguido.”

—No es…

—No intentes engañarme, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Harry James Potter —Hermione se pone en modo madre regañona—. Había oído que Malfoy era gay, y sé de muy buena tinta que ha sido ascendido hace poco. Trabajo en el departamento de Asuntos Internacionales y a menudo tengo contacto con el de Protocolo —Harry resopla porque ya no puede negarse—. Pero, ¿Qué haces enredado con él? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo pasar? Harry, no sé si es adecuado que salgas con él…

—¡Oye!, no es mala persona y en el colegio no era más que un crío, no tuvo otra elección. No seas tan prejuiciosa, Hermione —lo defiende Harry para sorpresa de ambos—. Cuando lo conoces mejor te das cuenta de que no es así, tiene sentido del humor y es amable cuando quiere…

—A ver, no estoy diciendo que sea mala persona, no tanto como eso —responde sintiéndose un poco atacada—, es simplemente que detrás de los dos hay mucha historia, pero nada bueno.

—¿Y qué? Hemos hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, no hablamos de esas cosas y no vamos a hablarlas. Es el pasado, además, ¿olvidas que Ron se pasó los primeros cuatro cursos metiéndose contigo y en algunos incluso ni te habló?

 —Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas tan a la defensiva. Si quieres tener algo con él sabes que no seré yo quien se interponga…

Draco sonríe de lado y deja que Harry siga charlando con Granger de otras cosas. Ahora está tranquilo, nota como todo el peso que su estómago ha estado albergando durante la cena ha desaparecido. Puede que aun tenga una charla pendiente con Harry, pero no lo va a dejar escapar, eso está claro. Lo quiere con él, a su lado.

Media hora más tarde, Draco necesita ir al baño. Está deseando quedarse a solas con Harry, y aunque sea de esa forma en que ni siquiera puede verlo, no puede aguantarse más lo que quiere decirle.

Entra decidido y cuando está frente al espejo la puerta se abre y todas sus intenciones se cuelan por el retrete.

“¿Pero qué problema tiene este chico con los baños?” piensa Draco inmediatamente

Harry que aún está algo molesto, le replica: “Pues la última vez no parecía que te importase tanto, prácticamente te dejaste besar por él”

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, no sabe si Harry está celoso o simplemente molesto con ambos. Desea enérgicamente que sea la primera opción.

Ambos ven por el espejo como Julien se acerca. Antes de que digan nada, el rubio ha vuelto a acorralar el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que Draco resople algo resignado.

—Llevo toda la noche mirándote, pendiente de ti. Creía que nunca entrarías —dice mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Ya ves, hasta los héroes necesitamos ir al baño de vez en cuando; si me permites —repite como la última vez.

—No. Hoy no vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón —le susurra mientras le coloca un mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja.

—Mira, Julien, no tengo ganas de tontear, así que hazme el favor de desaparecer —arremete Draco.

Pero como pasase en la anterior ocasión, eso no sirve para persuadir al rubio, quien vuelve a empujarlo y se pega mucho a él.

—No me iré de aquí si no me das al menos una oportunidad. Hasta que me dejes que te toque y te haga mío y solo mío. Me da igual lo que tengas con el otro chico, ese rubio, o quien sea. Eres mío y sé que tú quieres estar conmigo. No lo niegues.

Draco se queda estupefacto. Sin respuesta. Solo siente el cuerpo más grande y más fuerte pegado a él, presionándolo. Su olor impregnándolo, sus labios cerca, unas manos sobre sus caderas…

 De repente gira la cabeza, algo agobiado, y ve la imagen en el espejo. No es él. Es Harry. Harry atrapado por ese gilipollas. Las manos de ese completo imbécil sobre su cuerpo. Le hierve la sangre, y como remate, observa como posa sus labios en el cuello del gryffindor y eso ya es motivo suficiente para querer matarle con sus propias manos. Está tocando a Harry. A su Harry. Nadie toca a Harry, es suyo.

Le da un empujón agradeciendo de nuevo que el moreno tenga un cuerpo mucho más fuerte.

—No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, ¿me oyes? —grita furioso—. Estoy con ese chico, y sé que te mataría si se enterase de lo que estás haciendo, así que más te vale mantenerte alejado.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que volverás. Siempre vuelves —le dice con desprecio cuando comprende que está siendo rechazado.

“Saca la varita, Draco.” piensa bastante enfurecido, quiere darle su merecido, porque no soporta que le hable así delante del rubio.

“No, Harry, vámonos.”

Harry resopla y ambos salen de allí, no sin antes hacerle un gesto bastante ofensivo a Julien.

Draco se sienta en un banco alejado del bullicio, quiere hablar con Harry a solas, y no quiere que esta vez alguien pueda interrumpirlos.

—Siento lo que te dije, estaba algo alterado por todo, no debí pagarlo contigo —le dice intentando parecer lo más culpable posible.

Harry, que puede notar como Draco quiere bloquear sus pensamientos para no mostrar demasiada debilidad, siente que dice toda la verdad, que está siendo completamente sincero.

—Está bien, pero es la última oportunidad que recibirás, de ti depende si la aprovechas bien o no.

Draco sonríe mientras ingesta otra cantidad de poción multijugos, como lleva haciendo toda la noche cada una hora aproximadamente.

—Haré que no te arrepientas, te lo juro —dice, y se apoya con un codo en la barra.

Odia estar así, si estuviesen realmente uno al lado del otro lo tocaría, quizás solo con el dorso de su mano, puede que simplemente lo rozase, y Harry le devolvería esa sonrisa con ojos brillantes y él se sentiría mucho más seguro.

Lucha por no dejar lo que está haciendo, salir corriendo y aparecerse en su casa, lucha con fuerzas porque de repente se da cuenta de que ese impulso es aún mayor que el de querer impresionar en su trabajo y es la primera vez que lo siente.

“Ojalá estuvieses aquí” susurra Harry en su cabeza como reproduciendo las sensaciones que vagan por su cuerpo en ese momento.

¿En qué demonios se ha convertido? En Harry Potter, literalmente. En un manojo de hufflepuffs, metafóricamente. Nunca ha tenido esa ansiedad que siente ahora por besar a alguien. Puede que el hechizo tenga un error y esté permitiendo que Harry pueda poseerlo más allá de sus efectos. Pero sabe que no, que el gryffindor tiene otras formas de atraer y dejar huella en su piel, ya lo ha comprobado algunas noches atrás.

Mientras charlan embobados el uno con el otro un chico moreno se sienta al lado de Harry y le sonríe.

—Hola —le dice—, he visto que estabas solo y he pensado que quizás te apetecería una copa.

—No, gracias, estoy servido —responde Draco levantando la suya.

—Vamos, solo es una copa, no te estoy pidiendo nada más.

El rubio se encoje de hombros, más molesto por la interrupción que por lo que pueda pretender ese imbécil, mientras él esté al mando de ese cuerpo, está tranquilo. Nadie va a tocar a Harry sin recibir su correspondiente hechizo.

El chico le pone una copa delante y le da un sorbo a la suya mientras le mira curioso.

Él coge la bebida, se la lleva a los labios y bebe al menos un cuarto del vaso, quiere que desaparezca lo más rápidamente posible.

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? —pregunta de repente Draco.

Este sonríe con una mueca diferente a la de antes.

—No te he dicho mi nombre, pero es McNair.

—¿McNair? —pregunta extrañado—. ¿Eres sobrino o nieto de Walden McNair?

El chico en vez de contestarle alza su copa y sonríe.

—Multijugos —y sosteniéndole la barbilla con fuerza añade—, y tú ahora te vas a venir conmigo, Potter.

Draco intenta echarse hacia atrás pero no puede moverse. Mira su copa de reojo y sabe que lo han envenenado, o le han dado alguna poción, y por eso no puede mover casi ningún músculo.

“Harry…” piensa, pero éste ya se ha dado cuenta en cuanto McNair ha dicho su propio nombre.

El mortífago agarra al que él cree es el héroe del mundo mágico y lo arrastra hacia un lado. Harry se siente extraño, nota como las percepciones de Draco están cambiando y todo le parece muy raro a la vista.

Y de repente, cuando están llegando a una puerta dentro del ministerio que le suena vagamente, todo se vuelve negro y el hechizo acaba.

Sabe que si eso ha sucedido es que Draco ha perdido la consciencia.

Ahora se siente muy nervioso. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no puede evitar que la incertidumbre lo posea. Precisamente hoy, hace diez años que no tenía que enfrentarse a algo como esto. A un seguidor de Voldemort.

Lo primero que hace es echarse un hechizo sobre la pierna. Algo que le ayude temporalmente a andar con más normalidad, no se puede presentar allí cojeando. Sabe que luego será peor para su recuperación, pero lo que realmente necesita ahora es ir allí y sacar a Draco de donde esté.

Mediante la red flu se aparece en su despacho en el ministerio y busca esa maldita puerta con desesperación, sabe que la ha visto antes aunque no la reconoce a la primera, sería imposible aprenderse cada una de las puertas que adornan el ministerio.

Con el cuerpo sembrado de nervios busca ansiosamente. Se va a la puerta donde se está celebrando la fiesta e intenta reproducir el camino que ha visto medio difuminado gracias al hechizo de Draco.

De repente, para su suerte, los ve saliendo por una puerta.

Hay dos mortífagos, y entre ambos llevan el cuerpo de quien ellos creen es Harry, levitando por delante.

—¡Eh! —les grita nada más verlos.

Corre hacia los tres, y entonces se da cuenta de la cara de pasmo que presentan ambos y cae en que debe ser muy raro para ellos ver a dos Harry Potter.

Miran a uno y a otro intermitentemente.

—Soltadlo —aprovecha la confusión—. No es el verdadero, solo me está sustituyendo durante la fiesta.

Por supuesto, no lo hacen, como habría esperado.

—Coge a ese también y ya averiguaremos cuál de los dos es el verdadero.

Pero Harry no ha llegado a ser auror por ser un ingenuo a la hora de enfrentarse a sus enemigos y antes de que siquiera den un paso adelante ya ha sacado su varita. Los mortífagos también y de repente se encuentran en un cruce de hechizos.

Ellos son dos, pero tienen que cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco, lo que dificulta su maniobra.

Uno de los hechizos da sobre una pared y le hace un agujero. De repente, algunos magos se asoman por él sorprendidos por el estruendo y el destrozo.

Todo el mundo en la fiesta parece haberlo oído y salen en tropel para averiguar lo que ha pasado, lo que aprovechan los mortífagos para intentar huir echando un hechizo que provoca una tormenta de polvo y viento que dificulta su visión.

Harry corre hacia delante, pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta tiene a algunas personas a su lado.

—¿Qué está pasando, Harry? —pregunta Ron a su derecha.

Hermione está junto a él, y Neville también.

No sabe cómo empezar a explicarles todo lo que ha pasado, sobre todo porque no quiere descubrir a Draco, pero visto como están las cosas, le resulta sumamente difícil.

Sus amigos escuchan con atención e intentan seguir a McNair por el pasillo. Corren todo lo posible, porque saben que como llegue a alguna de las chimeneas estará todo perdido.

Justo cuando está llegando al atrio los ven. Intentan colarse, efectivamente, usando la red flu, pero Hermione los bloquea mediante un hechizo que les hace retroceder.

—¿Y quién es a quien tienen? —pregunta Ron.

Harry no sabe que responder, porque, ¿y si le dice que es Draco y se niega a ayudarlo?

Le responde que da igual quien sea, que tienen que ir a por él.

Cuando se han visto acorralados, la gravedad de los hechizos ha ido en aumento. Hermione tiene sangre en la cara y eso enerva a su amigo, que comienza también a lanzar hechizos bastante más fuertes.

Él intenta que ninguno le dé a Draco, que permanece aún inconsciente, y espera con ansias que lo que sea que le hayan dado se pueda revertir.

Entonces, el otro mortífago, agarra el cuerpo inerte y lo pone frente a ellos.

—Si sigues atacando, lo mataré —dice presionando su varita en el cuello del ahora moreno.

Harry baja la suya instantáneamente.

Ron lo mira estupefacto, como si no pudiese creer que se esté rindiendo. La mirada de Hermione es más compasiva que otra cosa.

—Hagamos un cambio —dice Harry mirando a ambos mortífagos—. Me queréis a mí, ¿no? Pues dejadlo en el suelo y yo me iré con vosotros, pero nada de tonterías.

—¡Harry! —grita el pelirrojo que no se cree lo que está haciendo.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que eres tú el auténtico y no este?

 Lo único que se le ocurre al gryffindor en ese momento para demostrar su identidad es lanzar un patronus. Uno que todo el mundo mágico conoce. Un enorme ciervo plateado que cabalga por el atrio del ministerio.

Todos se quedan perplejos durante un segundo mientras el animal, apacible, se pasea de un lado a otro pareciendo ajeno a todo.

—Está bien —dice McNair—. Sepárate de tus amigos, deja tu varita en el suelo y te lo acercaré.

Harry obedece y a mitad de camino se cruza con el cuerpo flotante de Draco.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¿se recuperará?

Se pone junto a él y le acaricia el rostro, es un poco extraño ya que es él mismo, pero no puede evitarlo.

Los mortífagos le instan a que se adelante y lo hace sin rechistar, y una vez que está a su lado lo agarran con fuerza y le lanzan un hechizo para atarlo.

Los chicos reciben al clon de Harry y lo ponen con cuidado en el suelo, Hermione intenta volverlo en sí con enervates mientras Ron y Neville observan y piensan en qué hacer ahora.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, cuando quieren darse cuenta, Harry se ha soltado y está luchando con uno de los mortífagos.

Ron lo mira con los ojos completamente como platos, sin saber que ha pasado en esos dos segundos que no ha estado mirando, pero no se entretiene y se lanza a ayudar a su compañero.

Se pregunta de dónde ha sacado esa varita y cuando la observa de cerca se da cuenta de que le parece sospechosamente conocida.

En pocos minutos, tienen a ambos mortígagos totalmente reducidos.

Ellos están agitados y sudorosos pero se sienten satisfechos de sí mismos.

Ron se acerca a él mientras intenta recomponerse del susto y la carrera.

—¿De dónde has sacado la varita de Malfoy? —le pregunta sin rodeos.

Harry mira a Hermione y al falso Harry que en este momento se está recuperando.

El pelirrojo lo mira también y cuando vuelve a fijar la vista en su amigo, este se está acercando a ellos.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta a Draco—, ¿estás herido? ¿necesitas algo?

Este niega aunque se sujeta la cabeza con una mano como si esta le doliese.

Poco a poco, mientras charlan, los efectos de la multijugos van pasando y el pelo negro del Harry que hay sentado en el suelo va pasando de oscuro a rubio.

Cuando ya está casi recuperado, llegan los aurores y se llevan a los mortífagos.

Harry está a punto de volver a irse a la enfermería a recuperarse de su pierna junto a Draco que aún parece algo mareado por lo que ha tomado, cuando Ron y Hermione se unen a ellos en el camino.

—Oye, Harry —le pregunta el pelirrojo—, ¿de dónde sacaste la varita de Malfoy?

Draco también lo mira curioso.

—Es cierto, la tenía escondida, ¿cómo supiste donde la tenía?

Harry que aun cojea ligeramente se ruboriza y lo mira como si no creyese por qué le está haciendo esa pregunta. Y como se da cuenta de que el rubio parece totalmente ajeno a lo que está pensando, lo suelta sin más.

—Bueno, digamos que te he visto vestirte y desvestirte demasiadas veces como para no fijarme donde guardas tu varita.

Ron se ríe creyendo que es una broma y cuando ve que Draco ha pasado de su palidez habitual a un rojo alarmante y que Harry lo mira con desafío en la mirada se para en seco y su risa se convierte de repente en una tos alarmante.

—No —dice sin más.

Hermione comienza a reírse, conocedora como era de ese dato y ayuda a Ron que se ha rezagado un poco debido al shock.

Draco niega con la cabeza avergonzado mientras recupera su color usual y se pone junto a Harry, le da un suave empujón con su hombro y lo mira con suspicacia.

—Gracias —le dice en un susurro para que la otra pareja no les oiga.

Harry se para y lo mira a los ojos con una intensidad que Draco jamás le ha visto antes.

—No me des las gracias, me estaba salvando a mí mismo…

—No seas tonto —dice sonriendo—, aunque fuese tú con multijugos, seguía siendo yo mismo…

—No me has entendido —añade antes de darle un beso en los labios.

 

 


End file.
